Back to the Past
by Joshu93
Summary: After seeing Konoha destroyed and her child get killed by Sasuke, Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze, with the help of her dying husaband Naruto and Kurama, goes back in time to prevent that from happening. NaruSaku. TimeTravel. Possible lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did Naruto and Sakura would have been together from the beginning.**

-Primer-

'_thoughts_'

"speech"

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

"**Jutsu!**"

'_**Kurama**_'

[setting]

Prologue

[Somewhere in the ruins of what was Konoha]

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!

"**CHIDORI!**" "**RASENGAN!**"

The jutsus clashed in a huge explosion, blowing both ninjas back. Both got back up after the explosion.

One ninja looked to be 21 years old and had blond hair, his once blue eyes, now crimson stared with anger and hatred at his opponent, and had three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, wearing an all-black armored shirt with dark grey pants and black ninja sandals. His black forehead protector rested just above his eyes as well as an orange cloak that had the kanji for Rokudame in black and black flames that danced around the bottom of it. When he stood up he looked like 6' 1". His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Rokudame Hokage of Konoha. He was covered with wounds and blood.

The other ninja was also 21 years old, had raven hair, his Sharingan eyes blazing at his opponent with evil intentions. He wore black ninja sandals and pants with a deep shade of purple slash in the around his waist. He had a black shirt only it was completely open with the Uchiha symbol on the back. When he stood up, he stood just a little shorter than his opponent standing at 5' 10". His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He too was covered with wounds and blood.

"SHANNARO!" came a cry as a third ninja came from above the raven haired ninja to land a punch, however, he dodged the punch and moved farther away from his two opponents. When the ninja's fist hit the ground, the impact caused a huge crater in the ground. The ninja cursed before jumping back to land next the blond haired ninja.

The third ninja, also 21 years old, sporting wounds and blood like the other two, stood about 5' 8", and had pink hair that reached to the small of her back. She had jade-green eyes that stared with anger and hatred at her opponent. On her feet was a pair of combat boots. She wore tight black biker shorts with a red skirt over it. Like him, she had her kunai holder on her right leg, and she had over her hands black fingerless gloves. She wore a red sleeveless shirt. Over that, she had on her white but bloodstained medical jounin jacket and over that she too wore a cloak, but instead of orange, was white with the kanji for cherry blossom in pink and pink flames that danced around the bottom of it. Her name was Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze, formerly Haruno.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" asked Sakura

"Not really, I have enough chakra for one more justsu. How about you?" asked Naruto.

"Same here, now let's kill this snake for not only destroying Konoha, but killing our daughter as well." stated an angry Sakura.

"I agree." answered Naruto.

"Kukukuku….you think you stop me? I don't think so." said Sasuke as he disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura punching her into a boulder.

"SAKURA-HIME!" cried Naruto as he looked to his wife of 3 years struggle to stand up from the impact.

"YOU BASTARD YOU'LL PAY!" said an angry Naruto as he charged at Sasuke with a rasengan in his hand ready to drive it into his chest.

"You're a fool." replied Sasuke as he dodged the rasengan and hit Naruto hard in the gut with his fist.

Naruto spat out some blood from the impact, the rasengan disappearing from the impact. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had a hold of his throat with one hand and a chidori laced sword in the other.

"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed a bloody and weakened Sakura as she helplessly watched Sasuke prepare to kill Naruto tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Kukukuku…..I told you that you didn't stand a chance against me. Once I finish you off, that pink haired bitch of yours is next. **Chidori Sharp Spear**!" said Sasuke as he drove the chidori laced sword into Naruto's chest.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" screamed Naruto in agony as blood shot out of his mouth and his crimson eyes turn back to their normal blue.

"And to think they made you the Rokudame Hokage of Konoha, pathetic." Sasuke as he ripped his sword out of Naruto.

"You Bastard! I'LL KILL YOU! SHANNARO!" screamed Sakura as Kurama's chakra dance around her and her once jade-green eyes turned crimson as she went to a Kurama enhanced chakra punch, to the shock of Sasuke, to the head making him fly across the battlefield into a boulder cracking it on impact.

While Sasuke was dazed from the punch, Sakura picked up his sword that he dropped when he was hit and used her chakra enhanced strength to through the sword into the heart of the unsuspecting Uchiha.

"ARGH!" cried Sasuke as his sword hit home into his chest trapping him to the boulder.

"TAKE THIS!" screamed Sakura as she used her chakra enhanced strength and punched Sasuke's head clean off.

'_It's finally over. NARUTO-KUN!' _thought Sakura as her crimson eyes turned back into their normal jade-green, she immediately ran over to Naruto's side putting as much healing chakra into him as she can. Unfortunately for her, she did not have enough chakra to heal him, and to make things worse the wounds were so bad that even the Kurama wasn't able to heal the wounds.

"DAMMIT! I can't run out of chakra now, common Naruto-kun hang in there!" cried Sakura in frustration and worry as the green healing chakra dimmed and flickered before disappearing completely.

"Sa….kra…hime….ple…ase….stop…you…..will….kill…..yo..ur…self….if….you…use….up…all….of…your….cha….kra….you….real…..ize….I'm….not….going….to…..make….it" said a struggling Naruto as he coughed up some blood.

"I don't care! My life means nothing without you and Kushina in it! I am NOT going to let you die on me Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" cried Sakura as she tried to pour healing chakra to heal Naruto but none is coming out.

"Dammit! Naruto please hang in there. Don't leave me." cried Sakura as she collapsed onto Naruto's chest in exhaustion crying her eyes out.

"I….love...you…Sakura-hime…" replied Naruto as he used what little strength he had left and cupped her cheek to wipe her tears away.

"I love you too." replied Sakura as she leaned into Naruto's touch, tears still pouring out of her eyes.

'_**Kit there is a way for your mate to save you and your kit**_**' **said Kurama.

'_How?' _replied Naruto.

'_**I use my chakra to send her back in time to before this event happens so that she can prevent this from happening. However, I will need to take over when I do this**_**." **answered Kurama.

'_How far back are you sending her?" _asked Naruto.

'_**The day you came back from your training trip with that idiot pervert**_**.' **said Kurama.

'_Alright I will let her know._' replied Naruto.

"Sakura-hime….there is…a way…to save…me…and ….Kushina" said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sakura as she sat up to wipe away her tears with her hands.

"Kurama…said….that….he….can…..use….his….chakra….to….send…you…back….in….time…to….prevent….this…from….happening" answered Naruto.

"How far back is he taking me." asked Sakura giving Naruto all of her attention.

"To…when…I…came…back…from…my…training…trip…with…Pervy-Sage." replied Naruto.

"Ok." said Sakura.

"In…order…for…him…to…send…you…back…he…told…me…he…will…have…to…take…over" said Naruto.

"I understand." replied Sakura.

"I…love…you…Sakura-hime." said Naruto.

"I love you too." replied Sakura before she bent down and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips.

"Good…luck." said Naruto as he broke of the kiss.

"I will" replied Sakura.

Naruto answered with a nod before he closed his eyes. At first, nothing seemed to happen, until when he opened his eyes again, they weren't the cobalt blue that they were before, but the deep crimson of Kurama. His whisker had thickened, his hair got an even wilder look to it, his fingernails became claws and his incisors were jutting out from under his lips.

'_**You ready kitling?' **_asked Kurama.

"Yes, I am." answered Sakura.

'_**Good, now, when I send you back you will maintain your memories of everything up to today, meaning you will have the knowledge of all of your jutsus and techniques. However…**_**'**He paused, slowing for the information he had just given her to sink into her mind. She was a smart and brilliant woman, so she would have easily guess what it was about to say next. **'**_**Since you are going back, especially to a time where you and the kit were not together as mates, you will not have the mate mark that marked you as kit's mate, so you will not be able to use any of my chakra until you have that mark again.**_**'**

"Anything else?" asked Sakura.

'_**Yes, Good Luck.**_**'** Said Kurama

Sakura gave a nod to Kurama, who only smirked back and laid there calmly as he gathered his own special brand of Chakra. If there was anyone nearby, they would have definitely been able to feel the devastating power that could only belong to one being. Before Sakura could say anything else to Kurama…

There was black.

****

This is my first story, please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

[Konoha 5 years in the past in Sakura's old home bedroom]

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm going caused a pale pink eyebrow to scrunch up before a light could be heard. "Naruto-kun, it's a weekend turn off the alarm," the figure shifted trying to snuggle into something that was apparently not there as the figure sat up jade green eyes looked towards the alarm before turning it off. She gave a big yawn to the morning and slammed her head back on the pillow and went back to sleep.

'_Wait a minute_…' thought Sakura as she sat up and hastily climbed out of her bed and looked around her room.

'_This is my childhood bedroom! Then the jutsu was successful!' _Sakura's eyes water before rubbing her face with her hands,_ 'I can't believe it worked.' _she laughed weakly while the tears ran down her face.

'_**You bet your ass it worked**_**.'** A voice popped into her head.

_'Oh great just what I need I thought I got rid of you Inner?'_

'_**You can never get rid of me.' **_replied Inner.

'_What do you want?' _asked Sakura as she went to the bathroom to take a shower to get ready for the day.

'_**To help you of course.' **_said Inner.

'_Help me with what? I know what I need to do.' _said Sakura as she turned the shower on, stripped off her clothes and got in the shower and started washing herself.

'_**I know that, after all I am you. What I am helping you with is to make sure you get Naruto-kun's heart. I mean it is going to be difficult considering he believes that you love that snake bastard Sasuke, who by the way needs to pay for did to our daughter and Naruto-kun.' **_replied Inner.

'_Yeah I know. I can never forget when he killed Kushina. It was like he tore a hole in my heart.'_ said Sakura as she stopped washing herself as tears poured out of her eyes when she remembered witnessing Sasuke killing Kushina.

**Flashback**

"Goodnight Kushina" said Sakura and Naruto as they tucked their daughter in bed.

"Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy." replied Kushina before falling asleep.

Naruto and Sakura watched Kushina sleep for a few minutes before heading towards the living room.

"Amazing how our lives have turned out eh Sakura-hime?" said Naruto as he sat on the couch, pulling Sakura onto his lap.

"Yes it is." replied Sakura as she turned to him lazily, drowsily, as she nuzzled her cheek against his affectionately, making him smile.

"You guys make me sick" came a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" said Naruto as him and Sakura got off the couch and into defensive stances.

"Now, now. You're not the one to make demands. Unless you want your daughter killed." replied the voice.

"KUSHINA!" cried Naruto and Sakura as they rushed into their daughter's room only to see the life drained from them as they stared at Sasuke holding their daughter with his sword across her throat.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" cried Kushina as tears poured out of her eyes pleading for her parents to save her.

"YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO THIS INSTANCE!" screamed Naruto as he and Sakura kept themselves from jumping Sasuke in case he kills her.

"Hn. Still as annoying as ever eh, Naruto? You used to claim that you understood the pain that I went through, however, we both know that was a lie. You have no idea what I have been through. So I am going to show you that pain by killing everyone you hold dear, starting with your daughter." said Sasuke

"NO SASUKE DON'T!" cried Sakura, but it was too late as Sasuke took his sword and stabbed Kushina through the heart before pulling it out as blood flew everywhere and dropped her to the ground.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" screamed Sakura and Naruto in shock as tears fell from their eyes.

Sasuke did not stay long however before jumping out the window.

"KUSHINA! OH MY POOR BABY! PLEASE STAY WITH US!" cried Sakura as went to her daughter's side and attempted to heal her wound.

"Sakura…it's too late….she's….gone" said Naruto trying comfort Sakura who stopped healing and broke down crying.

" Kush…Kushina…" cried Sakura as tears began running down her cheeks. "She will never get to grow up!" Sakura's voice was at a low whisper now. "N-never become a ch-chunin! She wasn't even a ge-…" She had to stop talking when her sobs were rocking her whole body. Her arms wrapped around Naruto, sat there in his arms, head bent into the crook of his neck, and cried her heart out.

"Don't worry Sakura-hime we will get back at Sasuke for this. I promise you." said Naruto as he let go of Sakura and wiped her tears away before standing up taking Sakura with him.

"You're right Sasuke will pay for what he did." replied Sakura.

"That is good to hear, now let's make him pay." said Naruto before jumping out the window after Sasuke.

Sakura looked down at her daughter before bending down and picking her up before laying her onto the bed.

"I am so sorry your daddy and I could not save you. But don't worry, mommy and daddy will make him pay. Remember, mommy and daddy love you. Goodbye my daughter." said Sakura before closing her daughter's eyes then jumping out the window to catch up to Naruto fight Sasuke.

**End Flashback**

Sakura and Naruto had managed to catch up to Sasuke, only to see that he had led the Sound forces and attacked the Leaf. After crying her heart out, Sakura took a few deep breaths, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She went to finish washing herself before getting out and got dressed in her civilian clothes, bide her parents goodbye and left her house.

* * *

[Meanwhile, a few miles out of Konoha]

Two leaf ninja were leisurely walking in the direction of the village. One of them was a boy about 16 years old. His hair was as yellow as the sun and spikey. His forehead protector was situated on a black cloth tied around his forehead. He had blue eyes and three whisker looking marks on either side of his face. He wore a jumpsuit that had the top quarter covered in all black, including its sleeves, and the rest was orange with a black line flowing down to his pants on either side of the zipper. On the back of his jumpsuit, a symbol was in the middle of his back. It was a small red circle, with a line that made a swirl to the middle of the circle. His pants were completely orange. He wore a pair of open toed, black sandals which is the most common footwear among most ninjas.

The man following him seemed to be in his sixties. His hair was white and spikey. The front portion of his hair was in the shape of a lion's mane, while in the back, it was tied in a pony tail that reached all the way down to his lower back. He had solid black eyes and a red line of face paint that ran from both of his eyes, down to the bottom of each side of his face. His forehead protector is much bigger than his blond companion's and has two spikes that jut out at the top corners. Although, instead of the traditional leaf symbol that is normally etched on the forehead protector of the leaf ninja, The Japanese kanji for oil is painted in black. He wears a light green gi for his shirt that ends just below his waste. Over his gi, he wears a red sleeveless vest that ends just about at his knees. There is one big yellow button on each side of the vest around his chest area. His pants are the same color and are rolled up so that they end just above his shins. He wears light chain mail armor underneath his shirt and pants and wears hand guards that protect the back of his hands. Instead of wearing open toed sandals that are preferred by most ninja, he wears a pair a red clogs. A giant red and green scroll is tied to his back.

"Whoa slow down there Naruto! The village isn't going anywhere!" The old man chuckled.

"I can't help it pervy sage! I've been away from home for so long! I want to get there as fast as possible!" said Naruto, looking like he was ready to start bouncing off towards Konoha.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?! I am the legendary toad sage Jiraiya! I also happen to be one of the Leaf village's three legendary Sannin! So I think I deserve a little respect ya gaki!" Jiraya seemed miffed but it looked like he didn't expect his words to get through to the blond boy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You want me to stop calling you Pervy-Sage? Then stop peaking at women in bath houses. Can we just hurry up already? I wanna see all my friends!" replied Naruto with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"I told you that it's not peaking! It's essential research for my books! Besides you mostly want to get there faster because you missed that pink haired teammate of yours again eh?" Jiraiya retorted.

"That has nothing to do with it." said Naruto blushing.

Jairaiya's response was a boisterous laughter towards his apprentice causing said apprentice to blush harder.

"Can we just hurry up already Pervy-Sage we've wasted enough time as it is." said Naruto with a pout.

"Alright Naruto. Let's go." With that, Jiraiya's demeanor changed and he now wore his own smile.

"YES!" Naruto shouted. "ALRIGHT, LET'S MOVE!" After shouting at the top of his lungs, Naruto Uzumaki made a dash for Konoha as if a bear were chasing him. Jiraiya raced after him.

* * *

[With Sakura]

Sakura had been walking towards the village's main gate. She figured she would welcome Naruto back to Konoha there. As she was walking there, she was in a deep conversation with her inner self.

'_I think the best time to kill that snake is at the Land of Iron.' _said Sakura.

'_**Why that long? Why not when we go to that mission when we go find Orochimaru's hideout?'**_ asked Inner.

'_Because the only good thing that bastard did was get rid of Orochimaru and Danzo.' replied Sakura._

'_**Yeah, you're right. Land of Iron it is then. So how do you plan to get Naruto-kun to know that we love him?' **_asked Inner.

'_I don't know how I am going to convince Naruto-kun that I love him considering that idea baka believes I still love that snake bastard.' _said Sakura.

'_**I know! Just get him alone in his apartment and have your way with him.'**_ said Inner with a mischievous grin on her face.

'_No, no matter how much I want to, that will do more harm than good.' _said Sakura.

'_**You're no fun. But I do suggest that until you confess, you just call Naruto-kun Nartuo, agreed?'**_ replied Inner.

'_Agreed.'_ said Sakura.

[Front Gates of Konoha]

At the main gate of Konoha, two ninja sat inside the small guard station looking as if they were inevitably going to die of boredom.

"I wish something interesting will happen today." said a bored Izumo.

"Same here." replied an equally bored Kotetsu.

Naruto rushed through the gates and came to a screeching halt in front of the guard station. He turned to look at the two ninja who seemed to have a look as if they were trying to process what just happened.

"Hey Izumo! Kotetsu! How you guys doing? Naruto asked with his famous grin.

Izumo was the first to speak after finally breaking free of his dumbstruck trance.

"Hey Naruto! Long time no see! Izumo said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah Naruto! It's been awhile! You look really grown up now." Kotetsu matched Izumo's enthusiasm.

"We're just trying to keep ourselves from dying of boredom around here. Looks like our prayers have been answered!" Izumo said excitedly.

Naruto rubbed his nose while grinning and chuckling.

"Thanks guys! I'm glad I could bring some life back into your boring job."

Both Izumo and Kotetsu laughed and said goodbye as Naruto ran off into the village.

Just then, Jiraiya sped by not even bothering to greet the two. As the wind died down from Jiraiya's speedy entrance, Izumo and Kotetsu just stared straight ahead not sure of what to say.

* * *

[With Sakura]

Sakura was walking down the streets when she saw what looked like to her, Jiraiya and Naruto only that Naruto was standing on top of a pole and Jiraiya on standing on the ground next to the pole looking up at him. She grew excited at seeing Naruto again alive and not dying that she immediately ran to where they were at.

* * *

[With Naruto and Jiraiya]

Once inside the village, Naruto wanted to get a better view of the village, so he ran up a tall pole using his chakra. When he got to the top, he took in his surroundings, a feeling a nostalgia setting in.

"I can't believe it! We finally made it back to Konoha!" Naruto was ecstatic to finally be back in Konoha. It had been three long years since he had stepped foot into his village and judging from what he could tell not much had changed in the last four years with the expectation of looking towards Hokage Monument he could see that Tsunade's face had been added to the mountain which made him smile.

"I see they finally got Baa-chan's face up there, it's about damn time!" Naruto was about to head off on his own when a voice called out to him.

"Hang up just a second Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Jiraiya who was once again short of breath as he tried to keep up with his young apprentice.

"I know you're excited and all Naruto, but seriously, next time wait up for me."

Naruto rubbed his nose and gave Jiraiya a smirk before answering back. "Sorry Pervy-Sage, I guess I'm just a little bit too excited to finally be back in Konoha… anyway I suppose we should go see Baa-chan since we have a few things to report to her right?"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was snapped out of his daze and looked down to see that Sakura had run up next to Jiraiya.

"Sakura? Yeah it is!" Naruto said while jumping down from his spot on the pole.

The second Naruto hit the ground, Sakura wrapped him in a tight hug. To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mentor smiling pervertedly and giving him a thumbs up. Naruto gave him an awkward smile and hugged Sakura back, noticing that he was standing there like an idiot and not hugging the girl of his dreams.

"I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you." Sakura said, not letting go as tears formed in her eyes.

"Really Sakura-chan? I've missed you too." replied Naruto as he nuzzled his face into Sakura's hair breathing in her scent.

Naruto felt like he was in a dream. The girl he loved the most was hugging him and telling him that she missed him. But he did not want to get his hopes up so he figured the last part to being a fellow teammate missing him because he'd been gone for three years. Although he loved her with all his heart, he knew that she still loved Sasuke. This was enough for him though. Sakura let go of Naruto and looked up at him.

Jiraiya saw how Sakura was looking at Naruto and figured that now would be a good time for him to leave the two to themselves.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head to the Hokage's office to let her know that Naruto and I are back." You two go catch up. We can meet up later."

And with those words, Jiraiya vanished in a poof of smoke. There was a moment of silence between the two.

'_**Now's your chance! Take him to his apartment and have your way at him you know that he is a sex god in bed what are you waiting for!' **_said an eager Inner.

'_No. I thought we have been through this, he may be a sex god in bed, but I do not to make it seem like I want him just for that.'_ stated Sakura.

"You ok Sakura-chan?" ask a concerned Naruto snapping Sakura out of her conversation with her inner self.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto." replied Sakura.

"You sure? Because it looked like you spaced out there for a minute." said Naruto still concerned.

"Yes, I am. I was just thinking was all." replied Sakura.

"Oh okay then." said Naruto.

'_Sometimes it is a good thing he is a baka.' _thought Sakura.

'_**That maybe but he is our baka.' **_replied Inner.

'_That he is, that he is.'_ said Sakura before turning her attention back to Naruto.

"Well anyways, you heard Jiraiya-sama. Let's go catch up. I wanna hear all about your trip. How about some Ichiraku? I know that's probably the first place you wanted to go right?" Sakura asked the blond knucklehead.

"Sakura-chan, you can read me like a book." Naruto responded giving her a big grin. "Wait...Sakura-chan, does this mean…we're going on a...date?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sakura giggled at Naruto's hopefulness. Little did he know that Sakura planned to go on a date with him regardless if Jiraiya told them too or not.

"Maybe~." Sakura sung and winked at him.

She started walking in the direction of Naruto's favorite restaurant while walking in a way that would make any man want to follow. It took Naruto a few seconds to register what just happened, but he snapped out of it and ran to catch up to Sakura.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to update. Not sure when I will post chapter 2. I hope it will not take me as long as this one, but who knows. I noticed a few people complaining about Sakura calling Naruto 'Naruto-kun' instead of "Naruto' and Naruto calling Sakura 'Sakura-hime' instead of 'Sakura-chan'. The reason why they call each other that is because Sakura didn't start calling Naruto, Naruto-kun until they started dating and Naruto didn't start calling Sakura, Sakura-hime until after they got married. Hope that clears any problems about that. Anyway please read and review, I want to know how you guys like it and what you don't like about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

As Naruto and Sakura were walking towards Ichiraku Ramen, Both were in deep thought.

'_Did Sakura-chan really__make it a date?!'_ thought a confused and shocked Naruto.

'_Naruto-kun looks so cute when he is confused.' _thought Sakura as she watched Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

'_**He sure is, I bet he still is trying to figure out if this is really a date or not.' **_replied Inner.

'_True, he's most likely shocked that I turned this into a date.'_ said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan." asked Naruto bringing Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Yes, what is it Naruto." replied Sakura turning her head to look at him.

Naruto told Sakura everything that happened over the past three years. Even though Sakura already knew this, she still listened with all her attention on Naruto. Once he was done, Sakura told him all about her medical training with Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage and another member of the three legendary Sannin. Naruto was happy to hear that Sakura had improved as well.

"That's great Sakura-chan! You really are amazing!" Naruto told her excitedly.

Sakura blushed at his comment. Naruto noticed.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you ok? Your face is turning red." asked Naruto with concern and worry in his voice as he put his hand to her forehead again to see what was wrong.

"I'm fine Naruto. I was blushing at what you said." replied Sakura.

"Oh" said Naruto before realizing they were at Ichiraku Ramen.

"After you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he went pushing the flaps opened and allowed Sakura to go in first before following behind her into the empty bar, the pair sat down on the stools a waiting to be served.

"Hello and welcome to Ichiraku's Rame-," Ayame interrupted herself seeing who the two people where, "-Oh, Sakura-Chan, I didn't expect you to here and who is this gentleman next to you."

"We're on a date Ayame-nee-chan!" explained Naruto before Sakura got a chance to say anything but.

"Nee-chan, do I know you from somewhere…?" Ayame inquired.

It took Ayame a few seconds to realize who was sitting in front of her and once she did, she excitedly jumped over the ramen stand and gave Naruto a hug. "Naruto-kun, it's really you! Where have you been the last three years?" "Dad come look at who it is!"

"Well I'll be Naruto! Welcome back! I'll tell you one thing. It's great to have my number one customer back! Honestly, Naruto this place seems dead when you're not around." said Teuchi, the stand owner. Teuchi wore a white, diamond shaped paper hat, and a white chef's robe. His hair is covered by the hat and his eyes are squinted closed.

"It's great to be back old man!" replied Naruto. "I had a lot of ramen while I was away from the village, but no ramen can top yours!" Naruto stated with pride.

"It makes me happy to hear that Naruto! Thank you! Now how about you tell us what you've done the last three years." said Teuchi.

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head before answering. "Well, let's just say that I've been training for the last three years with Pervy-Sage and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"I understand, so you're on a date with your _girlfriend_." stated Ayame slyly putting emphasis on girlfriend.

"Yes he is" said Sakura who had not said a word until now to allow Naruto to catch up with Ayame and Teuchi, causing Naruto to blush and look at Sakura with a shock look on his face.

Ayame's smile only became wider at that, but she decided not to pry into the couple's moment. "So what can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a large bowl of beef Ramen. Sakura-Chan, what do you want?" said Naruto snapping out of his trance, turned towards the pinkette.

"I'll just share with you," was her reply, before scooting her stool closer to Naruto's and placing her head on his shoulder causing him to blush madly.

"Well then I go get your orders, you two enjoy yourself," said Ayame walking off into the back.

Sakura looked towards Naruto and noticed he was blushing like crazy looked a little unsure about what was going on, she was about to say something but was interrupted by her inner self.

'_**Aww he looks so cute when he blushes, now all you have to do now is once you're done eating, ask him if he wants to open his gift we got him and when he asks what the gift is, tell him to take you over to his apartment so that you can give it to him. Once you get there tell him that you are the gift and that in order to get his gift he must 'unwrap' his gift and once he does that have your wicked way with him.'**_ said Inner.

'_Inner! What the hell is wrong with you?! I already told you I am not going to do that I do not want to rush this and end up ruining our relationship before it even starts. Stop showing me these images of me and Naruto-kun doing it, you're making me feel like a pervert.'_ replied Sakura with a blush on her face from the images that Inner showed her.

'_**I don't have to make you feel like a pervert because we both know that you secretly are one.'**_ stated Inner with a smirk on her face.

'_Sh...shut up!' _replied a flustered and blushing Sakura causing Inner laughing so hard she had to hold her sides which made Sakura blush even more in embarrassment.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you sure you are ok? Your face is turning red again." asked Naruto with worry and concern as he put his hand to her forehead causing Sakura to snap from her conversation with Inner.

"No Naruto I am ok." replied Sakura trying to ignore Inner's chants of 'kiss him' over and over again in her head.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto who still was not convinced.

"Yes I'm sure I was just thinking was all." replied Sakura.

"Really? What were you thinking about?" asked a now curious Naruto.

"Nothing Naruto, don't worry about it." replied Sakura hoping that he would drop it so she won't have to explain what she was thinking about.

"Why don't you tell me what you did the last three years." said Sakura trying to change the subject.

Noticing that Sakura was nervous and was trying to avoid telling him what she was thinking about, Naruto decided to drop it for now and bring back up later.

Before he could say anything, Ayame came and placed their order in front of them and walked away.

While Naruto dragged the bowl closer then placed in between himself and Sakura, Sakura was interrupted by Inner.

'_**Hey I have an idea, why don't we feed the food to Naruto-kun it would be so romantic don't you think? And it will definitely surprise him that's for sure.'**_

'_You know Inner, that is the smartest thing you said all day.' _replied Sakura.

'_**No, having our wicked way with Naruto-kun was the smartest thing I said all day.'**_ stated Inner.

'_Not now Inner.'_ replied Sakura before she ending her conversation with Inner.

After Naruto picked up a pair of chopsticks he was about to break them apart but was stopped by the pinkette.

Taking hold of the chopsticks she said, "Here, let me." as she broke the chopsticks apart.

She dipped them into the food and picked some up before moving it towards Naruto's face. Naruto stared at Sakura blushing when he realized that she was going to feed him. Sakura, the girl he's loved since the academy was feeding him ramen.

Smiling he opened his mouth and enjoyed himself. Clamping down on the food he made and exaggerated sound of, "Omgh," Sakura giggled at Naruto's action. She tried to pull the chopsticks out of his mouth but couldn't, he had bitten down on them hard.

Pulling once again she said, "Come on Naruto let go," he shook his head, putting on her puppy dog pout once again she said really cutely, "Pwease." Caving into her really cute puppy dog pout, he let go. Naruto ate the food in his mouth, it tasted better when Sakura fed him.

The process continued, the pinkette would take a mouthful for every two of his, occasionally wiping away a bit of sauce that ran down Naruto's lip causing him to blush, until the bowl was finished for the exception of one last piece of beef.

As they stared at the last piece of beef, Sakura was interrupted once again by Inner.

'_**I have another idea why don't you pretend that you're about to feed it to Naruto-kun before you put that piece of beef between your teeth, curl your tongue around it and drag it into your mouth giving Naruto-kun a message that if he wants it, come and get it.'**_

'_You sure that's a good idea Inner?'_ asked Sakura.

'_**Of course I'm sure, have I ever steered you wrong before?' **_said Inner before realizing that she has and quickly stated _**'Uh forget I said that. Besides it will give you a way for Naruto-kun to have an amazing way to enjoy his first kiss with us'**_

'_True, alright why not.'_ replied Sakura deciding to go along with what Inner said.

Naruto watched as Sakura picked up the meat with the chopsticks and moved it towards his mouth. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth expecting the meat to be place on his tongue. When he didn't taste the delectable morsel of food on his tongue he opened his eyes to see curled around it and dragged it into her mouth, silently giving him a message, _you want it_? _Come get it_.

Realizing that she was asking him to kiss her, Naruto blushed and gave Sakura a slightly shocked look.

'_Holy crap! Sakura-chan want me to kiss her! Oh Kami, please don't let me be dreaming, and if I am, please don't wake me up.' _thought Naruto.

"What's the matter Naruto? Don't you want the last piece of beef?" asked Sakura before sticking her tongue out showing Naruto the piece of beef again before pulling it back into her mouth and closing it.

'_I have no idea what has gotten into Sakura-chan but who am I to deny what she wants me to do?' _thought Naruto before breaking his thoughts and looked at Sakura.

Smiling, Naruto took the challenge and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue slid of his mouth and licked at Sakura's lips asking for entrance. However Sakura did not allow him passage in, her lips were clammed shut, like a vault guarding a treasure. Ever being the aggressor the blond forced his tongue past her lips his wet appendage entered her mouth. Curling around the pinkette's tongue, trying to find the piece of beef, unbeknownst to him she had already eaten it. As the Jinchuriki's tongue passed over her canines Sakura deepened the kiss, her own tongue lashed out at Naruto's curling around it.

Unknown to the pair they were being watched.

"Tou-san, come here," called Ayame.

"Hai, Ayame-Chan," the bar owner called.

"Look," the brunette said, pointing towards the kissing couple.

Her father smiled and said, "That right there, is a thing of beauty. Naruto deserves happiness after all he's been through."

"Yeah," sighed the waitress at how romantic it was.

"So when are you going to bring a boy home," Teuchi asked jokingly.

"Tou-san!" she shouted, hitting him with the towel.

After a while, the need to breathe arose and they separated soon after and looked each other in the eyes. Their faces were flushed, and their breathing was heavy.

"Your….place….._Now_" said Sakura between breaths.

Naruto looked at Sakura shocked.

"S..Sakura-chan are you sure?" asked Naruto as he realized what Sakura wanted to do.

"More than sure." answered Sakura ignoring her inner self cheering, she no longer caring about whether it would ruin their relationship or not, she wanted him and she wanted him _Now_.

"Besides," continued Sakura, "you never opened your welcome back present and you need to take me over to your apartment so that you can 'unwrap' your present. Oh and by the way, your present is me." She whispered seductively before nibbling on his ear causing Naruto to shiver in pleasure before pulling back and smile lovingly at him.

However, before they could do anything, they were interrupted by Kakashi.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei?!" said the startled Naruto while Sakura was fuming on the inside.

'_Damn_._' _yelled Sakura_ 'So close_._'_

'_**Damn you Kakashi-sensei! Shannaro! And just when you were taking my advice to have our wicked way with Naruto-kun too.**_ _**Damn it, Kami, I want my Naruto-kun to plow me like a farmer at harvest! '**_ yelled an equally fuming Inner.

Blushing slightly at her inner persona's perverted desires, Sakura nevertheless found herself agreeing with her and gave a glare to Kakashi.

"Naruto, I heard you got back from your training trip with Jiraiya." asked Kakashi, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Sakura, as he glanced at them over the book he always seemed to be reading whenever they saw him. He didn't seem too interested in their answer, but he asked anyway.

Naruto responded by sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi then approached Naruto and ruffled his spiky hair, "Well, you certainly have grown Naruto."

"Hehe, it's great to see that you haven't changed at all, Kakashi-sensei-" Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered something, "-Oh! I have something for you Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto then presented the orange book Jiraiya gave him. Kakashi emitted a squeal that nobody thought was possible from such a man.

"Is...is that?!-"

Naruto gave his traditional fox smile, "Yep. It was originally meant to be a gift when I returned to Konoha early, but since your here I figured why not." Kakashi snatched the book and gave it a very disturbing embrace causing Sakura to shake her head.

'_Same old perverted sensei'_

"So what are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura already having an idea on what it is.

"Lady Hokage wants to evaluate how the both of you have grown, so the two of you are going to be tested."

"Tested?" Naruto repeated, "We're gonna be tested?"

Kakashi nodded.

"She wants to see for herself how much you two have grown." he replied, "So she is going to pit you both against a certain person."

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Me." replied Kakashi.

"Really Kakashi-sesnsei!" said Naruto, excited about testing his skills on his old sensei.

"Yes I am, meet me at Team 7's old training ground in 1 hour, Ja Na." replied Kakashi before shunshining away.

"Well we better get going Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he went to pay for their food.

"Oh don't worry about paying for your food it's on the house." said Teuchi.

"You sure old man?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I'm sure." replied Teuchi.

"Thanks old man!" said Naruto before turning to look at Sakura and saying with excitement, "Let's go Sakura-chan!"

"Hai." replied Sakura before following Naruto out of Ichiraku's and towards Team 7's old training ground.

Before they got too far, Sakura walked up next to Naruto and leaned towards his ear and whispered, "We will finish what we started later since you haven't 'unwraped' your present yet." causing Naruto to blush before quickening his pace a little making Sakura giggle at his reaction.

'_It's so much fun to mess with him.'_ thought Sakura.

'_**That's true, but look he gave us a great view of his delicious ass.'**_ replied Inner licking her lips at the sight.

It didn't take them much longer before the both of them were at their old training ground and as usual their sensei was late.

"Man this brings back memories, ne Sakura-chan?" said Naruto as he traced his fingers across the stump he was tied to back when Team 7 first formed.

"Yeah, it does." replied Sakura agreeing with Naruto as she walked up next to him with a small smile on her face.

Naruto and Sakura stood in silence next to each other deep in thought waiting for Kakashi to show up.

* * *

[With Sakura's thoughts]

'_Should I tell Naruto-kun the truth?'_ said Sakura as she glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eye.

'_**Tell him the truth about what?'**_ asked Inner.

'_About me being from the future being married to him and having a child with him.'_ said Sakura.

'_**I don't think that would be a good idea. He might think that something might be wrong with you. I mean there is no way to prove that we are from the future. It will be very difficult to believe, I mean this is Naruto-kun we're talking about.'**_ replied Inner.

'_That all maybe true, but don't you think he at least deserves the chance to know? People have lied to him all his life. Don't you think that for once, he would like to hear the truth?'_ answered Sakura.

'_**That is true. If you are going to tell him, make sure that it is in a private setting and that no one is listening in on your conversation, like Danzo.'**_ said Inner.

'_Don't worry Inner, I will tell Naruto-kun at his apartment after this test is over with and I will use the privacy seals so that nobody can listen in on the conversation. We definitely cannot let Danzo know I'm from the future, he will most likely use the information I know to start wars.'_ replied Sakura.

'_**Most likely.'**_ said Inner.

Sakura ended her conversation with Inner when she looked towards Naruto and saw that he had tears pouring down his face, however before she was able to ask what was wrong, Kakashi showed up.

* * *

[With Naruto's thoughts]

'_Man this day has been the most interesting day I have ever had so far, not to mention I get to spend it with Sakura-chan.'_ said Naruto with a smile on his face at the thought of the pinkette beside him. His smile grew as he remembered the kiss that they shared.

'_I still cannot believe we kissed. I always dreamed of kissing Sakura-chan, but I never would have thought I would ever kiss her. Is possible that she has feelings for me?' _Naruto's smile turned into a frown.

'_Who am I kidding, Sakura-chan doesn't love me, and she made it basically clear three years ago that she loves Sasuke. Why would she love someone like me?'_

'_**You don't deserve love. Because of you I can't destroy and kill anymore. So I am going to make your life so damn miserable! That pinkie there looks quite delicious. I will start with her!'**_ came the voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama.

'_I won't let you harm her you damn fox!' _replied Naruto.

'_**You won't be able to save her, kit. When I get free, I'm going to make you hopelessly watch as I devour your precious love!'**_ said Kurama.

Naruto cut off his contact with the fox as tears pouring down his face, missed the worried and concerned look from Sakura next to him as Kakashi showed up.

* * *

[Normal point of view]

"Oh sorry I'm late I was-" started Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE, SENSEI!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"This is how this is going to work, this is going to be exactly like the bell test I gave the two of you when Team 7 first formed," as he said this Kakashi pulled out two bells the size of walnuts and tied them to his pants.

"Your objective in this test is to retrieve said bells from me, by any means necessary. I will even use my Sharingan." said Kakashi as he pulled up his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan.

"When I say go, you may start. Ready…" However, before Kakashi said go, he noticed that Sakura had a hold of Naruto's arm to keep him from charging at him before he said go like he did they first took the bell test.

"GO!" right as he said that, he disappeared.

"Ah man I cannot sense his chakra at all. Can you Sakura?" said Naruto, however Sakura did not respond.

'_Nice try Kakashi-sesnsei, but I know where you're hiding and that is below us.'_ thought Sakura.

"SHANNARO!" cried Sakura as she slammed a chakra infused punch into the ground causing the ground to turn into rub0ble, revealing a shocked and scared Kakashi stuck in the rubble.

Naruto had paled noticeably when he saw the damage done to the ground occur in a loop in his head.

'_I-I better stop fooling around Sakura-chan…I might get killed._' he inwardly whimpered, secretly thanking god he had avoided her fists all this time.

"Part 1, Ninjutsu." said Sakura with a smirk on her face.

'_Note to self, stay away from Sakura's punches and most likely her kicks as well, I might get killed.'_ thought Kakashi as he managed to get out of the rubble.

"Nice one Sakura, but it will take more than that." said Kakashi as he went through hand seals faster than the eye can see.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **said Kakashi when he finished the hand seals causing a huge water dragon to appear from the lake behind him and headed towards Naruto and Sakura very fast.

Naruto and Sakura had barely managed to dodge the attack and when they looked towards their sensei, they notice that he was going through another set of hand seals and prepared themselves for the attack.

When Kakashi finished his hand signs, he brought his hand, his finger forming the ok sign, to his mouth, saying, **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Justsu"** as he blew a giant fireball towards Sakura and Naruto who dodged the fireball, Naruto jumped to the left and Sakura to the right.

When Naruto and Sakura looked to where Kakashi was, they noticed that he wasn't there anymore. Looking around trying to sense for his chakra and not finding him, Sakura went into thinking mode.

'_If my memory is right, Kakashi disappeared into the trees and will most likely cast a genjutsu of Sasuke at Naruto-kun and me.'_

'_**That maybe so, but we know how to get the bells.'**_ said Inner.

'_Of course, we'll use the same plan that Naruto-kun and I used in my timeline. It is just a matter of telling Naruto-kun the plan and locating Kakashi-sensei.'_ replied Sakura.

'_**Yeah but make sure, when you tell Naruto-kun the plan, that you tell him that you won't hit him for reading the book.'**_ said Inner.

'_You're right Inner, Naruto-kun will most likely think I will hit him for reading the book. I mean it's not like he wanted to read the book to begin with Jiraiya-sama made him read it.'_ said Sakura.

'_**He will probably think you're a pervert though because of this plan of yours.'**_ said a smirking Inner.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment causing Inner to laugh at her embarrassment making the blush deepen. It is true, over the years shortly after she started dating Naruto in her timeline, Sakura became somewhat of a pervert, but her husband Naruto (her timeline Naruto), was the only one that ever knew that about her.

Sakura ended the conversation with Inner before her inner persona embarrassed her anymore, looked at Naruto, who was still trying to sense Kakashi's chakra signature, thankful that he didn't notice her blushing a second ago.

"Naruto, come here, I have a plan to get the bells." said Sakura.

"Sure, what is your plan Sakura-chan?" said Naruto as he walked towards Sakura until he was right in front of her.

"You remember that book you gave Kakashi-sensei earlier right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah what about it?" replied a confused Naruto wandering where Sakura was going with this.

"Did you ever read the book?" asked Sakura already knowing the answer.

Naruto paled at the question afraid of telling her that he read the book and get hit in the head and have what happened to the ground, from her punch, to his head.

Sakura noticing Naruto's afraid look and already knowing he would react like that made her feel bad at how she treated him when they were younger, however she knows he doesn't hold that against her.

Sakura calmed Naruto's worries by saying, "Don't worry Naruto, I won't hit you for reading the book okay, I promise."

Naruto calmed down after that and told her he did read it and went on to explain, "He was telling me to read it to find out what I thought about it before he was sending it to the publishers around. But the book was so boring, but he told me he would not train me until I finished it. Damn Pervy-Sage."

"Why did you want to know anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Well I plan to use that book you gave Kakashi-sensei against him in order to get the bells." replied Sakura.

"So how are you going to use that book against him?" asked Naruto.

Sakura leaned towards Naruto and whispered her plan in his ear incase Kakashi-sensei is listening in on the conversation. When she pulled away, Naruto had a smirk on his face causing

"Remember Naruto, this plan won't work until we locate Kakashi-sensei." said Sakura.

"Right." replied Naruto as he and Sakura, staying together, went in search of their sensei.

Unfortunately for Naruto and Sakura, every time they managed to find Kakashi-sensei, he would get away each time before they could put their plan into action, by this time it was past midday and they still had no luck in getting the bells and their frustration was beginning to show.

"DAMN IT! HE KEEPS GETTING AWAY!" screamed Naruto in frustration.

"I know Naruto, but remember we have to stick to the plan." said Sakura trying to calm her teammate but her frustration was heard through her voice.

"I know but we cannot even get our plan into action, its so frustrating." replied Naruto.

Before she could say anything they both heard a voice nearby that sounded like their sensei saying, "Part 2, Genjutsu." but before they could act, Sakura heard the one voice she never thought she would not hear again and looked towards the owner of the voice with a shocked looks as tears poured down her eyes and her hands covered her mouth.

* * *

**A cliffhanger, I bet none of you saw that coming. I'll let you guys guess on who it is. Whoever gets it right first gets a cookie. I want you to know that this story is NOT A HAREM, in case if people were wondering for I do not care much for harems. Please read and review, I enjoy what you people think of my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Mommy?" said the voice.

"K-Kushina!..But how?" replied Sakura, whipping the tears away as she watch Kushina come into view as the environment around them turned into the living room of the house that Sakura and Naruto lived in when they started dating.

Kushina was wearing the orange pajamas that she wore when she died.

Still in shock, Sakura sat down in the couch that was behind her.

'_**You're in a genjutsu, she's not real no matter how much we want her to be.'**_ said Inner.

Before Sakura could reply she was interrupted by Kushina.

"Mommy!" cried Kushina as she ran toward Sakura and hugging her leg.

Tears once again poured out of Sakura's eyes as she bent down picked her daughter up and onto the couch with her and hugged her , forgetting what Inner told her, all that mattered to her at the moment was holding her daughter in her arms.

* * *

[With Naruto]

"Hello, Naruto."

"Sasuke." said Naruto as he stared at what Sasuke looked like before he left to join Orochimaru.

'_Nice try Kakashi-sensei, but this won't work on me.'_ thought Naruto before bringing his hands into a seal to gather chakra and yelled out, "KAI!" Soon after he said that, the image of Sasuke disappeared.

* * *

[With Kakashi]

'_Well this is very strange, the genjutsu I put those two under made them see the person they want to see most. I believed that the both of them would want to see Sasuke. It worked for Naruto, but for some reason it did not work for Sakura, who I thought would want to see Sasuke the most. However, instead of Sasuke, it is a little girl that appears to be three to four years old and has really shaken Sakura up. I wonder who this little girl is? It seems that Naruto managed to free himself from the genjutsu, however Sakura has yet to free herself. It seems this little girl has shocked her to the point of her not realizing she's in a genjutsu.'_ thought Kakashi as he observed his students from his hiding spot.

* * *

[With Naruto]

After Naruto managed to free himself from the genjutsu, he looked towards Sakura, and noriced that she had yet to free herself from the genjutsu.

'_Sakura-chan hasn't released herself from the genjutsu yet? That is unlike her, she usually frees herself from genjutsus easily. She must really miss Sasuke if she doesn't want to break out of a simple genjutsu.'_ thought Naruto as he sighed before walking towards Sakura.

Once he was next to Sakura, he noticed that she was crying, and that hurt him inside knowing that she won't love him, since her heart belongs to Sasuke. Naruto figured it would be best to break Sakura out of the genjutsu by placing his hand on her shoulder and pumped chakra into her to free her from the genjutsu, however instead of that happening, he was sucked into the genjutsu Sakura was under somehow.

* * *

[With Kakashi]

'_Well this is definitely interesting, instead of freeing Sakura from the genjutsu, Naruto somehow managed to get sucked into the genjutsu Sakura is under, that should not have happened. When Naruto poured his chakra into Sakura to free her from the genjutsu, she should have been freed, but for some reason or another Naruto got sucked into the genjutsu instead. Something is not right, and it has to do with that little girl I just know it.'_ thought Kakashi still observing his students from his hiding spot.

* * *

[With Naruto and Sakura inside the genjutsu]

'_What happened? Where am I?' _thought Naruto as he looked around confused as he was no longer in the forest but was in a living room of someone's home until he spotted someone a few feet from him sitting on a couch.

'_Sakura-chan! But…who is that little girl with her?'_

"Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he walked toward Sakura and Kushina, sitting beside them on the couch.

"Naruto?!" said a shocked Sakura, surprised to see him.

"Daddy!" said a happy Kushina as she let go of Sakura before hugging Naruto looking up at him with a Naruto-like smile on her face.

"Daddy?" said a very confused Naruto as he looked down at Kushina before looking at Sakura hoping that she had the answer as to why this little girl called him daddy.

'_Well this is definitely not the way I planned on telling Naruto the truth about me being from the future, but I guess I better explain Kushina to him, after all he is her father, well will be.'_ thought Sakura.

'_**You wouldn't be in this situation if you freed yourself from the genjutsu right after I told you to, but you ignored me and now you're in a sticky situation and you're not getting any help from me.'**_ said Inner.

'_Gee thanks.' _replied a sarcastic Sakura as she looked at Naruto and explain who Kushina was.

"Her name is Kushina, and she is our daughter." Naruto just gave her a shocked and confused look.

'_**Smooth'**_ said Inner.

'_Oh shut up, like you could do better.'_ replied Sakura.

'_**I can. However, I cannot communicate with him until after we become his mate and gain the mark so that we will be able to talk to each other by telepathy and use Kurama's chakra, I could tell him, but I cannot.'**_ said Inner.

'_Excuses, excuses.'_ replied Sakura.

"Um Sakura-chan, don't' take this the wrong way but, how can,,,uh…Kushina…be our daughter? It doesn't make any sense since we haven't seen each other in three years." said Naruto, snapping Sakura out of her conversation with Inner.

"Naruto this is going to take a while to explain." said Sakura as she went on to explaining to Naruto everything from her being from the future, what happened in her timeline, and why she went back in time in the first place. While that was going on, Kushina fell asleep in her father's arms smiling in her sleep.

Naruto looked at Sakura shocked at what she told him as he processed the information.

'_Sakura-chan is from the future and was married to me?! Even more so had a daughter who happens to be this little girl who fell asleep holding me in a hug. I know this is impossible to believe, but when I looked in Sakura-chan's eyes while she explained everything to me, I saw that she was telling the truth.' _thought Naruto as he looked down at Kushina with a small smile on his face.

"I understand if you don't believe me Naruto, but what I told you was the truth." said Sakura worried that Naruto didn't believe her snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, this is a lot to take in and kind of hard to believe." started Naruto.

'_He doesn't believe me.'_ thought Sakura as she looked down in sadness.

"But I do believe you Sakura-chan." finished Naruto with his trade mark fox like smile getting Sakura to look up at him in surprise.

"Really?! Why?" asked a still surprised Sakura hoping that she wasn't hearing things.

"Your eyes Sakura-chan, I could tell from looking at your eyes. Now let's get out of this genjutsu okay?" replied Naruto.

"Thank you for believing me Naruto, let's go." said Sakura as she looked one last time at Kushina with tears pouring out her eyes before the both of them channeled chakra and broke out of the genjutsu.

* * *

[With Kakashi]

'_Hmm….it appears that Naruto was able to release Sakura from the genjutsu. However, the genjutsu seems to have to effected Sakura greatly, I wonder how that will affect her ability to get a bell from me.'_ thought Kakashi as he watched his students.

* * *

[With Naruto and Sakura]

Naruto blinked his eyes and noticed he was no longer in the genjutsu and was back in the forest. Looked towards Sakura and noticed that she was looking towards him with a somber expression on her face.

"Are yo-" Naruto was interrupted when Sakura crushed him in a bone crushing hug, burying her face into his chest crying her heart out. Returning the hug, Naruto buried his face into her hair and whispered "everything will be okay" over and over again. He unconsciously rubbed her back in small circles, as he felt his shirt drench a massive area on his chest. Finally, her wails softened to sobs, and sobs faded to sniffles until all that you heard was the sound of the forest around them.

"Do you feel better now, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he looked down at the pinkette in his arms.

"A little bit, thank you Naruto-kun, sorry I broke down like that." replied Sakura as she looked up at the blonde with a small apologetic smile on her face.

"Why don't we continue with getting the bells from Kakashi-sensei and then afterwards, you and I can talk privately about what you told me in the genjutsu, because I have a few questions that need to be answered." said Naruto as he brought his hands to Sakura's face to wipe away the tears marks on her face with his thumbs before bringing his hands to the pinkette's shoulders.

"Yes, you're right we need to get those bells from Kakashi-sensei and I will gladly answer any questions you have later." replied Sakura as she broke the hug from Naruto and went about looking for their sensei with Naruto following close behind her.

* * *

[With Kakashi]

'_Well it appears that it is time to move on to part 3 Taijutsu. I just hope I don't get hit by Sakura's punches or kicks.'_ thought Kakashi as he went towards his students to engage them in Taijutsu.

* * *

[With Naruto and Sakura]

"You remember the plan right?" asked Sakura as she looked towards her blond team mate.

"Yeah, I remember the plan Sakura-chan don't worry." replied Naruto.

"I hope so, for your sake, because unless you get the bells from me, you're both in trouble." A voice behind them replied.

Hearing their sensei's voice directly behind them caused them to turn around and barely dodge one of his punches jumping out of the way. After they had landed both Naruto and Sakura jumped back to a safe distance from Kakashi.

"Part three, Taijutsu." stated Kakashi before charging towards them with one thought in mind, _'I Can't let them get an opportunity to initiate that plan of theirs.'_

"Ready to initiate the plan Naruto?" asked Sakura with a smile on her face as she kept one eye on Kakashi and the other looking at Naruto.

"Ready when you are Sakura-chan." answered Naruto as once again the both of them jumped into the air to dodge their sensei's attack.

"DO IT NOW NARUTO!" yelled Sakura as she noticed Kakashi heading towards Naruto.

"HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI!" yelled Naruto.

"Hm?" replied Kakashi as he still charged toward Naruto.

"I know the ending to 'Icha Icha Tactics'." said Naruto with a huge grin in his face, while Sakura waited for the opportune time to snatch the bells.

"What?!" replied a shock Kakashi as his eyes widened in surprise, causing him to stop his charge toward the blonde.

"At the end of the book, the hero really is.." started Naruto before he was interrupted by his sensei.

"NO! Don't ruin it." said Kakashi a panicked as he covered his ears with his hands preventing him from hearing Naruto spoil the ending of the book.

'_Crap! Thanks to the Sharingan, I can read what his lips are saying.' _thought Kakashi before he closed his eyes to prevent him from reading the blonde's lips.

'_Now's my chance!'_ thought Sakura as she quickly snatched the bells from Kakashi and headed towards Naruto before handing one of the bells.

Not soon after she gave Naruto the bell, Kakashi recovered from his panic attack and opened his eyes and uncovered his ears and stared and Naruto and Sakura, who in turn , held up a bell in the hand and rang it once.

"We win this time, Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto with a fox like smile on his face.

"It appears so, congratulations, the both of you." replied Kakashi, before he lowered his headband to cover his Sharingan eye.

"He is right, the two of you have shown just how far you have come in the last three years." came a voice the right of them revealing it to be Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune hold Tonton.

"Thanks." replied Naruto and Sakura with smiles on their faces.

"Why don't the two of you head home and get some sleep, because as of tomorrow, Team 7 will be going on missions once again." said Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage.

It was only after she said that, did the members of Team 7 noticed that it was almost dark outside.

"Hai." said Naruto and Sakura, as they bowed to their Hokage before saying goodbye and heading home.

"Well, Kakashi? How much do you believe that they have improved?" Tsunade sighed.

Kakashi sighed. He really would rather be reading the new Icha Icha Tactics book that Naruto gave him - he hadn't had a chance to read it since the boy had given it to him. Since it was a rare Advanced Readers Copy of a title not yet for sale, he knew he was one of the first people to have a chance to read it... and this whole meeting was cutting into his reading time. Still, he supposed he should do his duty and give the report.

"Well, Naruto's rather impressive," Kakashi finally answered. "He's better than me, that's for sure. I think he's better than Jiraiya, when he takes his time and thinks about what he's doing. Sakura, however... well, she's really much better than she was during the first bell test, skills-wise. Also, her chakra level has greatly increased. You gave her good taijutsu, and her medi-nin capabilities are your equal and in that alone, shows how much she has improved. Not to mention the fact that both of their teamwork was by far better than it ever was, given that act that they haven't seen each other in three years hasn't affected their teamwork at all."

"Thank you Kakashi, you are dismissed." said Tsunade.

"Hai, Lady Hokage-sama." replied Kakashi before disappearing with a shunshin.

"So, what do you think Jiraiya? Do you believe that Naruto is ready to handle himself against the Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade.

"Better than me. Virtually unlimited chakra combined with all of the techniques I know and then some," Jiraiya huffed. "He could go one-on-one with any of the known Akatsuki, including Itachi... as long as no-one uses genjutsu against him. He never really caught the trick to countering genjutsu."

"Yet you're still worried," Tsunade pointed out.

"His temper is too quick," Jiraiya explained. "He loses control, on occasion, and it gets him into trouble. His techniques are the best he can manage, but he's going up against people with bloodline limits which put anything Kyuubi's aid has done for him to shame. I said he could beat Itachi one-on-one... but I don't necessarily think he would. I have a few techniques which would allow me to force a retreat from Itachi, myself, but I don't think Naruto realistically could do better than me in that regard."

"Sakura's not ready, either," Tsunade sighed, taking her eyes off him. "She's finally improved, caught up to the rest of her genin class's level, but it isn't enough to go up against someone like Orochimaru or an Uchiha. She might be a match for Kabuto, one-on-one, but I doubt it - Kabuto is Kakashi's equal, and I don't think she can beat Kakashi after having heard his report on their 'second bell test.'"

"Well, if that is all that you need from me Hime, than I am off for more _research_." said Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face.

"PERVERT!" Tsunade roared as she straight punched the perverted Sannin into the sky.

"Come along Shizune, we have to do." said Tsunade before heading off towards the Hokage Tower with Shizune holding Tonton, right behind her.

* * *

[With Naruto and Sakura]

Naruto looked towards Sakura, wondering what to say to her on their walk home. The silence was broken by Sakura.

"Naruto, is it alright if I stay with you tonight?"

"Umm….sure Sakura-chan. Why?" asked a confused Naruto.

"I just would feel better if I am with you, I don't think I would get any sleep otherwise." answered Sakura.

"Well, it is fine with me Sakura-chan." said Naruto before remembering about her parents. "But what about your parents? Wouldn't they wonder where you are at?"

"Don't worry about my parents Naruto, I will explain where I was tomorrow morning." replied Sakura.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I am sure Naruto. Let's head to your apartment and fix us up something to eat before going to bed okay?" replied Sakura.

"Alright Sakura-chan." answered Naruto.

The rest of the walk to Naruto's apartment was kept in silence, both unsure what to say. It wasn't before too long that they arrived at Naruto's apartment and as Naruto opened the door to his apartment, he turned to Sakura and said, "Sorry, if the place is a little messy Sakura-chan."

However, as they stepped into the apartment, Naruto noticed the whole place was spot clean.

'_But, how? I haven't even been in my apartment since I got back today so who would clean my apartment? Usually my apartment gets trashed by the villagers, so who?'_ thought a confused Naruto.

Noticing Naruto's confused look, Sakura explained why the apartment was clean.

"I hope you don't mind Naruto, but I cleaned your apartment for you."

"What? Why?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, I cleaned it so that you would have a nice clean apartment to come home to when you got back from your training trip with Jiraiya. I would clean the apartment, once a week, I would sometimes crash here for the night after a hard day of training with Tsunade-shisou." replied Sakura.

Sakura was responded by a hug by the blonde which she returned without hesitance. After they broke off the hug a while later to the sound of their stomachs growling, the two of them set off to the kitchen to fix themselves something to eat. After they had something to eat, the two set of to get ready for bed.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I have a spare clothes you can wear to bed tonight, is that alright with you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, that is fine with me, thank you." replied Sakura

After hearing that, Naruto went through his drawers in his bedroom before pulling out the necessary clothes and walking back towards Sakura.

"Here you go Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he handed her one of his t-shirts and giving her a pair of his clean boxers to wear to bed.

"Thank you Naruto, now let me change." Sakura made a 'shoo shoo' motion.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. "Aye aye captain!" And in a split second he was shutting the door to the bedroom.

'_That boy…' _Sakura mused with a smile shaking her a head a little at his antics before changing into the clothes Naruto gave her.

Sakura changed into a black shirt, with the Uzumaki clan symbol in orange, and a pair of orange boxers. When she was done, she told Naruto he could come in which he did soon after.

"Why don't you take the bed Sakura-chan and I'll take the couch." offered Naruto.

"No, Naruto I'm not kicking you out of your bed. How about we share the bed instead." replied Sakura with a small smile on her face as she sat done on one side of Naruto's bed.

"Wha.." was all the response of a very shocked and confused Naruto.

"Please Naruto, I don't think I will be able to get to sleep tonight without you next to me." said a pleading Sakura.

"Is it because about what happened to Kushina and me in your timeline Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

Sakura nodded her head yes as tears started to pool in her eyes. Seeing this, Naruto took his jacket off before sliding into the bed next to her. He smiled and opened his arms. "Come here." He said, softly.

She didn't even blink as she scooted into his embrace. She needed him more than anything at that very moment.

"Everything will be okay Sakura-chan." He said, planting a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. She was shocked, but also she felt comforted. "I'll help you prevent what happened to our daughter and me in your timeline in this one." He said.

Sakura grabbed a handful of his t-shirt as she snuggled into his chest. "Thank you Naruto, for everything." She said, as her eyes closed slowly. She fell asleep there, as they laid together. Her grip finally loosening on his shirt.

Her final words before sleep fully took her was, "I love you, Naruto-kun."

* * *

[Unknown Location]

In a dark cave somewhere, 8 figures gathered together.

"It is time to make our presence known." said the leader of the group.

"Deidara, Sasori I want you two to go to the sand village and get the Ichibi." said the leader of the group.

"Yes sir." said two figures before they disappeared.

"Soon the world will know pain." said the leader.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have been really busy lately getting everything settled for when college starts in a few weeks. It will most likely be a while until I update again. Until then, read and review, and also, throw any ideas you want to see in this story, I am always open to ideas.**


End file.
